Pokémon X Wonderlocke - An Unlikely 'Hero'
by Advert of Time
Summary: Kalos, one of the many continents of the Pokémon World. A country of peace and beauty, but plans are made to put an end to one of these things. One lone Trainer enters the region against his wishes. One aspiring Trainer takes on the League with a goal in mind. One man takes on the world for his ideals.


**Advert of Time:** Greetings, readers. I've returned to the writing section of the site. I have been playing a lot of Pokémon lately, all of them with a twist. Add a Nuzlocke challenge to the run. I've done a few now, failed a few as I got bored (ORAS) or lost half my team (Clair), and won a few (White 2, a second attempt at HGSS). So today I decided to do a Pokémon X Nuzlocke, but not any Nuzlocke, but a Wonderlocke. For those who don't know what a Wonderlocke is, here are the rules. (Grabbed from the Nuzlocke Wikia)

1) You may only catch the first Pokémon you encounter in each new area you explore. Fail to catch it and you get nothing for the area. (Rule doesn't apply until the player first obtain PokéBalls)

2) If one of your Pokémon faints it is considered dead and needs to be released or permanently put into the PC

3) Whenever you obtain a new Pokémon, you must wonder trade it off for a random new Pokémon.

4) Once the trainer reaches the Elite Four/Champion the trainer must then switch his first and last Pokémon, in order of when they were received through _**Wonder Trade**_. For example, if the first Pokémon received was a Kadabra, and the last Pokémon received was a Shinx, then by the Elite Four/Champion, the trainer must switch the order of these two which would make Shinx in the first slot and Alakazam in the last slot of the trainer's party.

5) When a trainer runs into a double wild Pokémon battle he/she must immediately try to catch both Pokémon that appeared (in different battles) by running around the grass. The trainer may not catch any other additional Pokémon in the area. After doing this, the trainer must Wonder Trade both Pokémon away. The trainer may not progress until this task is complete.

6) Dupes Clause: If you obtain a duplicate Pokémon from _**Wonder Trade**_ , you may wonder trade it back off. This does NOT apply to normal captures.

7) If you gain a Pokémon that is too high levelled and won't listen to you, you may wonder trade it back off.

8) After every gym battle, wonder trade every Pokémon that was in your party during the battle. 8) You cannot enter the Gym/League with a Pokémon that is higher levelled that the Gym Leader's/Champion's.

9) You may not keep your starter Pokémon

10) You may choose to keep Pokémon given to you by NPC's as long as they are not the first Pokémon you come across in a route. If they are, then you must _**Wonder Trade**_ it away.

11) You must give each Pokémon you catch a unique nickname, so that anyone who receives one of your Pokémon knows for sure that it is from you.

12) Do not have the Exp Share turned on when battling trainers, you may only use it when grinding.

I do not plan on using the 8th rule, mainly because I think it's stupid and officially the Nuzlocke only had the first two as official rules. Instead I'll put up a Level Clause, meaning I can't ENTER a Gym/League with a Pokémon that has a higher level than the Gym Leader's or Champion's highest levelled Pokémon.

For the 7th rule, I check whether a new Pokémon is stronger than the next Gym Leader's/Champion's strongest Pokémon. If it is, another Wonder Trade, and if it isn't stronger, then I can keep it.

I got the idea to write this down in from the many comics I've seen around the internet, with people depicting their own story. Now, I would love to follow their example, but I can't draw for shit, so writing it'll be.

Also, a quick reminder: I only read the Kanto manga and everything past the Diamond & Pearl anime is a mystery to me. Hell, even the D&P series is mostly a mystery to me. So if you see something that goes anything that is happens past Kanto in the Manga or Hoenn in the Anime, then don't yell at me and just inform me.

Lastly, I will need a beta reader. I quickly went over this chapter to get out any glaring grammar mistakes, but a beta reader is always welcome. So if anyone is up for it, please PM me. Thanks.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any character, Pokémon, technique, quote, etc. from Canon Pokémon.

Anything else is either owned by me, or by those who were so kind to give me ideas/characters/etc.

-x-x-x-

 **Prologue - The beginning of Everything**

In the beginning there was nothing, no light, no sound, no life. Only the darkness commanded over everything. The darkness ruled in its lonesome for decades, centuries and even eons, or perhaps the darkness was alone for only a few seconds. It was something no one had figured out to this day, but what is known, or at least speculated, is that an egg formed somewhere, sometime within the darkness. This egg was small, no bigger than tennis ball and seemed utterly inconsequential to the darkness that governed everything. However, with time the egg grew bigger and bigger, and together with the egg, something else grew along. Something that was inside the egg; something that slowly but surely got a thought, a mind of its own. It that wanted more than what its confines offered it, it wished to break free and see if there was something past these boundaries. This wish would be granted with time, but it had to be patient. Patience was one thing It had in spades, and It would be rewarded.

An indeterminable time passed and the egg had grown to great proportions, being as big as something the creature within would come to know as a two-story building after eons pass. With the growth of the egg, the creature within had also grown and not only in size. It could feel two different energies within itself. One felt like it was part of him, something that would never be stolen from him, while the other was foreign, something that it would lose forever if it used the power even once. Yet, it somehow felt this second something was meant to be used only once. So the creature within the egg did just that, it focused all of the foreign energy into a tight space before it released it all in one go. The result? Multiple cracks in the wall in front of it. The creature stared at the crack, the first step to freedom and it seized the chance with both appendages. It slammed in the cracked wall, once, twice, thrice and when it hit it for a fifth time the crack spread all over the egg before it burst open, releasing the creature inside.

The creature was momentarily blinded from the flash that accompanied its escape and it had to blink its eyes a couple of times to adjust. When it finally looked in front of itself, its heart sunk. There was nothing to see, nothing to gaze upon, nothing to explore. Compared to the prison it had this was a far worse place to be in. At least it had been enwrapped by warmth, but now only cold greeted it. Maybe it was pessimistic; maybe there was something to explore however it was far away? It clung to that bit of hope and floated forward, but stumbled over its own feet, having never felt the need to move his body beyond slamming into its walls. So it learned how to move its body, however it wished to. It took time and effort yes, but the being was certain it would be worth it.

However, the longer it searched the less optimistic it turned, and the more disheartened it got when nothing else was seen. It had no idea how long it had been searching, had it just started its journey or had it been in search for a long time? It didn't know, but what it did know was that it was slowly getting sick and tired of the darkness. It wanted more, it didn't want this, this… this nothing! This wasn't why it had been created! This wasn't his goal! This wasn't… A goal… a… creation… A thought formed in the creature's mind, a thought it would bring to reality, just like its escape had been.

If it couldn't find anything, then maybe it should just create it?

The longer it thought about, the more enticing it looked. Certainly creating something couldn't be too hard, right? Granted, it would have to be big. Big enough for it to stay entranced and intrigued for eternity. It looked itself over and noted that it didn't look like it could really create anything. It was quadrupled, yet none of its appendages looked like the type to create something. Step on it, or float over it, yes. But create? The being doubted it. Maybe it could use the energy it felt brimming within? The creature focused and willed it to come outside and take form. To its shock, the energy was more than pleased to be used and quickly poured out so fast that the creature had to stop focusing on pulling it out, and instead concentrate on reshaping the energy. Before it knew it, the creature was surrounded by a countless amount of appendages, each floating over it with a tendril that attached it to the creature's body. It inspected the things and after it tested them out for a while it noticed that the appendages easily followed its instructions. It nodded its head in satisfaction before it pondered on what to do first.

It looked around itself and was greeted by its old companion, darkness. It was something that brought the creature nothing but annoyance and so it quickly decided on what its first creation would be. A place without darkness a whole other dimension separate from this one. As if the hands could read the creature's mind, they set to work.

It took some time, long or short the being had no idea, but in the end it had succeeded. A new place was created, one where it could create whatever it pleased. It didn't even spare the darkness a backward glance as it entered its new home.

The creature was mildly annoyed when it was greeted by the same darkness, but it calmed down once it decided how to banish it all. Once more, it tested the creature's patience but in the end there was a ball of light shining in front of it. It felt a sense of pride swell up and it quickly set off to create more. The thought of creating new and exciting things brought it joy and before it knew it, the creature - or to be more precise, the hands as the creature payed no attention - had created a new ball. This one was far smaller than the ball of light had been, but it was far more diverse. From above, the creature could see four different colours - Colours! - and it quickly set to work to explore the ball. It towered over him, just as the light towered over this newest creation.

While the new creation had indeed brought joy to the creature's heart, it was only a matter of time before loneliness settled in. Sure, it was fun to explore, but it craved more. Maybe, it could create life? Something to converse with and to spend time with. The thought brought a sense of joy in his chest and he traversed all over the globe in search for the right materials. Three minerals, each a beautiful and different colour that had mesmerized it, lay in front of the creature. The creature quickly set to work to bringing life to these minerals and surround itself with companions.

For each mineral it had collected, the creature created one other being, one stood on two legs and was pink, the blue one shared the quadrupled characteristic as the creature, while the third had a grayish body with no limbs, only several tendrils that kept it afloat. Each of the creatures towered over it in size, yet all four instinctively knew that the original dwarfed them in strength. As The First looked over his creations, he decided that they needed a goal. Something to strive for, something to live for. Otherwise he feared they'd come to hate their existence, just like it would have if it would have failed in creating a new place. So it gave a part of its power to the creatures. The pink one was granted a piece of his ability to create spaces, although not as extravagant as the first had. The quadrupled one was given the power over time, an aspect The First had created when he noticed how one side of globe he resided on was always in darkness if the globe didn't spin. The last one was given with slightly more power as compensation for receiving no extra power and was given the order to watch over the planet.

The four creatures lived in peace for a time, each one was content to do their own thing. However like all good things, this too came to an end. The third creation was jealous of its siblings for their gifts while he only got more strength. He wanted something to set himself apart as well, so he planned to kill the two and take their power for itself. Unfortunately, while the last creation was indeed stronger than the other two, combined they were able to buy enough time for The First to put a stop to it. The First was livid by its creation's actions, as not only had it brought danger to their group but the fighting had destroyed a lot of the globe's surface. The creature could not be brought down, though, whether this was because of its own power preventing such a thing or because The First's sentimentality was not known. Instead the creature was banished into the original dimension where The First was born, never to be seen again until the creature learned its lesson to not turn its fangs to its brethren.

The First's problems did not stop there, as the other two creations started to mistrust one another, fearing that the other would try to kill itself. As such, The First had been forced to create two separate, smaller, dimensions where neither could enter without the other's permission, thus leaving The First alone once more.

The First remained lonely and depressed for countless sunrises and sunsets, until it couldn't take it anymore. It couldn't deal with this crushing loneliness any longer and once more created life. However this time, it decided against using any materials from the globe as it didn't want to create another set of powerful creatures. No, this time it would use something from within himself. The knowledge he had gained from traversing the globe, the emotions from being alone and being with company, and the willpower to continue forward in that dark abyss had been the sources of its inspiration. Several sunrises and sets came and went by, by the time it finished its latest creations it felt surprise as there were not three, but four creations. All four were tiny, barely coming up to half its leg. One had its eyes closed and had a yellow head with two tails, a second was blue in the face but had the same twintails as its brethren while the third shared their tail count but had a pinkly coloured head. The fourth one was the only one that stuck out, it was completely pink, from head to toe, and only possessed one tail.

The pink being looked The First in the eye before it giggled loudly and flew around each and every one of them much to the First's amusement. Spurred by the pink sheep of the group, the other three beings followed its example and before long the First's heart was slowly on its way to heal itself.

From there on, time passed by and once The First felt completely at ease and confident that his first three creations wouldn't try to kill one another, it decided to add more to its dimension. It created other orbs of life, other balls of life and the creations never stopped for a long time. By the time The First finally came back to its very first orb, the creature noticed a drastic change on the surface. No longer was it barren and devoid of life, now there were other creatures roaming around, all of them smaller than him, and in a very high diversity of appearance. Creatures it had never seen, creatures it had never met, creatures that held its curiosity for how they came to be. It was its four little friends that answered its question. During its absence, three creatures had been created by themselves. One from the magma, a second from the sea while the third originated the sky. The last one held a similar job as The First, as it kept the other two in check before they created the orb. Not only that, but apparently its pink friend was able to create life of its own. Life that was far weaker than them, but it was life nonetheless.

From there on, The First decided to stay on the orb it had created and oversee what new and exciting additions would occur. The different species grew bigger and bigger and soon populated the whole orb, with one kind the most interesting. A bipedal, hairless creature that had the most diversity within its own race compared to the others. While The First was very intrigued by these creatures, with time the being felt conflicted on them. On one hand, they could be the most generous creations around, but on the other they could never stop shocking it with the many atrocities they would commit among themselves and others. The First watched how kingdoms were built and brought down, how his little pink friend's own creations were made slaves to these hairless creatures, which names themselves Humans. They fought, they killed, they abused, they loved, they cared, they protected. The being could not make head nor tails on what to do with them, so it decided to let them be.

That decision lasted until one giant war erupted between two kingdoms in a country the Humans would later name, 'Kanto'. That war had been so great and so horrendous that even his own pink friend had deemed it necessary to step in and put a stop to it. The First decided on that moment on that there needed to be some guardian. One that would put a stop to the conflict around each country before it would go out of hand like that war had been. So the First created two more beings, one that represented the gift of life while the other was the avatar of death. They were to decide whenever the balance between death and birth was too disrupted within a continent and inform The First of this. The First would then decide a 'guardian' who would put an end to the conflict before the whole population would get in danger.

In the beginning, there was little to no use of a 'guardian'. They only needed to pop up every century, sometimes only every two centuries. However, Humans had proved to be more troublesome than The First had ever given them credit for. In the last three decades, The First had been forced to generate at least six different 'guardians'. Hell he even been forced create two guardians in the same generation, with only a two year difference between them! While the creation of guardians didn't take too much of a tole on its energy, the continuous creations within a too short timespan left The First more than exhausted. They were granted a lot of power, blessing and luck in order to survive the peril they would be trusted into, after all. So when the avatar of death swooped down next to him, the First dreaded its words. But maybe, its creation was simply there to give some good news that the Humans had learned their lessons?

The Bird of Death, as he had been called by the Humans, looked at his Creator and noticed the hopeful look on its face. The Bird didn't doubt that his Creator expected at least some positive feedback; however he had to disappoint him. The Bird swallowed before it opened their mental link.

"Greetings, Father."

"Son, what news do you bring?" The First put a bit of hope in its question.

The Bird shook its head. "I am sorry, Father, but I must inform you that the Humans have yet to learn to curb their greed.."

The First hung its head before he posed the dreaded question. "What place do the Humans plan to turn in another warpath, this time?"

The Bird shook its head. "The homeland of my sibling and I, Kalos is the next location to be struck by the idiocy of Humans. I fear they may aim to make a grab at Life, as my sibling is still recovering from lending energy to produce Unova's second Guardian."

The First nodded its head sadly. The time between the disasters of Unova had been too short for The First to create another Guardian without the help of another 'Legendary' as the Humans called some of them.

"I thank you for informing me, how much time do we have left?"

"I fear we only have three years, at the most."

The First winced at the time limit, but sighed. "It is a short time, but I believe I'll be able to make it in time. I will not be able to create another Guardian on my own for at least a decade."

The Bird nodded its head. "That should be fine, Life should recover within three to four years and then the both of us can help you if the need arises. Now if you'd excuse me, I feel an influx of death souls coming through."

The First thanked the Bird of Death, before the creature flew off, leaving The First alone. The being sighed before he decided to pick a candidate for his 'Guardian'. It just hoped this one wouldn't need to suffer through its journey, as much as Unova's second "Guardian".

-x-x-x-

 **Advert of Time:** All right, I hope that was satisfactory for a start. I know there is little to nothing about Pokémon X in this chapter, no introduction to the MC or anything. But I felt this was necessary to show my reasons why Arceus created everything, why people assume Mew is the mother of all living things if Arceus is the creator of everything, why Girantina was banished and why ten year olds keep saving entire continents from being ruled by an evil organization.

I hope you people look forward to the next instalments, and I hope I can keep going as I have a very short attention/interest span in something.


End file.
